


Götzeus No More

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una foto sul Kicker e per Marco e Mario potrebbe essere l'inizio della fine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Götzeus No More

_immagine pubblicata da soccer-hd su tumblr.com _

Dortmund, 23 novembre 2013. Mario non è riuscito a dormire, sul muro alla sua destra un orologio, lo riconosce bene in quanto ha perso il conto di tutte le volte che lo ha guardato... La serranda della finestra non chiude ermeticamente e quindi un pò di luce è entrata nella stanza durante la notte. Mario si ricorda di aver visto tutte le ore... forse forse ha il dubbio sulle 6, ma adesso che sono quasi le 7 e la sveglia sta per suonare, si accorge che anche se non avesse veramente visto le 6, un'ora o poco più di sonno non sono assolutamente sufficienti... Mario è seduto sul letto, ha sistemato il cuscino dietro di lui, in verticale, per poi appoggiarsi, comodo, alla spalliera... La luce che adesso con maggiore intensità sta entrando nella stanza non infastidisce troppo Mario. Volge lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, David sta ancora dormendo, girato su un fianco, verso di lui, si è trovato subito bene con David e condivide volentieri la stanza. Non che ci sia nulla di “scritto”, che li obblighi a fare “coppia” nei ritiri e Mario non avrebbe problemi a condividere la stanza anche con gli altri compagni... sarebbe stato lo stesso anche nel Borussia, non ci fosse stato Marco... ma con lui era tutto diverso... _Certo, con Marco è tutto diverso..._ pensa Mario, _Marco..._ Allunga la mano destra verso il comodino e stoppa la suoneria della sveglia. Quando può evita di farla suonare, perchè per chi dorme è sempre un trauma essere svegliato così all'improvviso... Quindi scende dal letto, si avvicina a quello di David e delicatamente si mette a sedere... David che prima stava dormendo beatamente, fermo, immobile... invece dopo che Mario si è seduto accanto a lui, comincia a muoversi... e per Mario non c'è bisogno di fare altro, un istante dopo David apre gli occhi... e vedendo Mario proprio lì accanto gli dice «ehi Mario, buongiorno... tutto bene?» e Mario «sì David, portandosi la mano destra alla bocca per contenere alcuni sbadigli...» e David vedendolo sorride e «non hai dormito, vero?» Mario annuisce... e poi aggiunge «troppi pensieri per la testa...» David sfila le gambe da sotto il piumone, appoggia i piedi sul tappeto, infila le ciabatte, si alza, si avvicina alla finestra per alzare la serranda e poi si dirige verso il bagno... «fatta la doccia?» chiede a Mario... «vai pure David, la faccio dopo» risponde al giocatore austriaco. Poi mentre David entra in bagno, allunga la mano sul comodino e recupera l'iPhone.

Lascia squillare ed appena sente rispondere... «Buongiorno biondo» sorridendo felice, di aver trovato subito Marco e di sentire la sua voce... «che sorpresa Mario, buongiorno anche a te» aggiungendo «come stai? Oggi è il grande giorno... eh???» e Mario «eh, sì... ma non so se esserne felice o meno... sono un pochino agitato, non ho dormito per niente...» sente Marco tirare un sospiro «a chi lo dici... neanche io sono riuscito a chiudere occhio, pensa che alle 6 mi sono alzato, ho acceso il pc e mi sono riguardato un pò di foto...» Mario si morde il labbro inferiore, appoggia la testa sul cuscino... mentre Marco si passa la mano destra tra i capelli... «posso solo immaginare che tipo di foto» ride Mario... ma Marco subito ribatte «dai Mario, ma non pensi ad altro... non erano foto di quel tipo...» «no Marco, mi hai frainteso... non intendevo... dicevo che sicuramente avrai visto le nostre foto» e ride, senza doversi preoccupare di farlo a bassa voce. « _Proprio quelle Mario_ » risponde con un filo di voce, ma poi cercando di allontanare la tristezza dal suo cuore, «non vedo l'ora di poterti riabbracciare» e basta questo pensiero, sapere che tra qualche ora potrà avere Mario tra le sue braccia perchè il suo cuore si riempia di nuovo di gioia. Intanto David è uscito dal bagno, con indosso l'asciugamano intorno alla vita, qualche goccia d'acqua che scivola sul suo corpo color ebano, con un altro asciugamano si sta strofinando la testa... sente parlare, muove la testa verso Mario e chiede «dici a me?» Mario alza lo sguardo, l'iPhone sempre all'orecchio destro, scuote la testa facendo di no e sorridendo, mentre Marco sentendo qualche voce chiede «con chi sei in camera?» e Mario risponde «David». Passa una mezzoretta ed ancora i due amici stanno chiacchierando, Mario non si è accorto del tempo che passa, succede sempre così quando stai bene, quando sei felice, il tempo vola... David si è già vestito e sta per scendere di sotto per fare colazione, si avvicina a Mario, gli tocca il braccio per attirare la sua attenzione e poi mima il bere da una tazzina... indicando a Mario che sarebbe ora di scendere... Mario si gira verso l'orologio... «è tardi!!!» facendo segno a David con il pollice alto ed invitandolo a scendere che lui sarebbe arrivato tra poco... «Marco?» interrompe il biondo il giovane amico, «scusami... ma devo ancora mettermi sotto la doccia, vestirmi e scendere a fare colazione...» Marco sospira... e risponde «ok Mario, allora a stasera...» e Mario «prima della partita passo a salutare negli spogliatoi, ok?» Marco sente una lacrima rigargli la guancia... e sussurra _«va bene Mario, ti voglio bene, mi manchi»_ Mario sorride, si morde il labbro inferiore, ed a sua volta sussurra « _ti voglio bene anche io, Marco... tu non sai quanto, ciao_ » _._

Sente le gambe tremare, mentre riluttante, passo dopo passo, Mario si sta dirigendo verso la SüdTribüne, verso i suoi ex tifosi, verso il muro giallo... non può averlo dimenticato dopo qualche mese, da quando si è trasferito al Bayern Monaco, ma è un'altra impressione, sono altre sensazioni... questo giorno, il 23 novembre 2013 lo ricorderà per molto tempo, quella che sta vivendo è una giornata lunghissima, le ore passano così lentamente... e sa che il bello deve ancora venire... _Bello?_ Pensa... Sono più i pensieri negativi che quelli positivi, anche perchè i suoi ex tifosi non la stanno prendendo bene questa sua iniziativa, i fischi si sprecano così come gli ululati... ma questa a dire il vero non è stata una sua idea... Si ferma, volge lo sguardo alla sua destra, _Marco..._ il suo biondo amico è lì accanto a lui, ogni tanto lo guarda, sorride, ma anche lui non è nè sereno, nè tranquillo... probabilmente in questo momento i dubbi lo stanno tormentando... «lo vedi, vuoi che mi umilino ancora di più?» Marco è lì pronto a dargli ragione, a fare dietro front e tornare sui loro passi, ma poi invece dalla sua bocca _«ti prego Mario, fallo per me... vieni»_ e gli passa il braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle e se lo stringe a se, mentre riprendono a camminare. Non manca molto, tra pochi metri lui e Marco si troveranno proprio sotto la curva, il braccio destro di Mario cinge la vita di Marco, le dita che prima erano solo appoggiate sul corpo del biondo amico, adesso invece afferrano la maglia, la stringono forte ed affondano nella carne di Marco... una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso ma resiste, non dice nulla, continua ad avanzare, la mano sinistra, che delicatamente accarezza la nuca di Mario... I due amici sono sotto il muro giallo... Marco non perde tempo, non vuole far correre inutili rischi all'amico, è sicuro che i suoi tifosi capiranno, almeno la maggior parte di loro, che i fischi, gli ululati sono solo una reazione umana, comprensibile... Mario, il loro idolo, lo hanno visto crescere, diventare uomo, diventare un giocatore eccezionale... un giocatore di cui essere orgogliosi... sapevano che molte squadre lo cercavano, è normale... ma Mario li aveva tranquillizzati, un'intervista alla Bild, un anno prima, una dichiarazione di amore nei confronti del club, di Marco... nessuno si aspettava che avrebbe cambiato idea, erano sicuri che sarebbe rimasto, che avrebbe scelto di rimanere con il Borussia Dortmund... ed invece come un fulmine a ciel sereno, il fattaccio... sono passati mesi, ma è dura dimenticare, e i tifosi attendevano questo momento, questo giorno... finalmente la possibilità di vederlo e di gridargli contro tutta la loro rabbia, la loro delusione... Marco guarda Mario e lo applaude, mettendo bene in mostra le mani, il suo è un gesto semplice, è sicuro che potrà avere successo... ma come può una sola persona, contrastare il grido di dolore, di rabbia, di 25.000... ma Marco non si arrende, i tifosi che si trovano nella parte bassa della curva, vedono... notano le mani di Marco, il suo applauso... mentre intanto pure Mario ha cominciato ad applaudire, ma il suo gesto è diretto verso i tifosi... cerca di sorridere, di mascherare la sua paura, le gambe continuano a tremare... ma adesso non può tirarsi indietro, è ormai troppo tardi per farlo... chiude gli occhi... Marco lo nota... allora si avvicina e sempre continuando ad applaudirlo gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia... I fischi e gli ululati continuano ad essere assordanti, ma con minore intensità di prima... Marco nota che ci sono molti tifosi che stanno rispondendo, applaudendo, riesce pure a vedere qualche viso tra le prime file, con gli occhi lucidi, qualche lacrima che scende... è un momento emozionante... adesso tra i fischi e gli ululati si possono udire distintamente anche degli applausi, il loro numero aumenta sempre di più... Mario apre gli occhi, si volta verso Marco, incredulo... Marco sorride... e abbraccia di nuovo Mario, portandosi la mano destra al petto, all'altezza del cuore e battendola ritmicamente... Marco ama il Borussia Dortmund, i suoi tifosi, ma anche di più Mario, il suo migliore amico. Mario sorride felice, si volta verso Marco, gli passa le braccia intorno al collo e lo stringe forte forte... sussurrandogli « _grazie!_ »

Chissà se i tifosi che prima dell'inizio della partita hanno applaudito Mario ripeterebbero lo stesso gesto se adesso, che l'arbitro ha fischiato la fine, Mario dopo aver segnato il gol vittoria del Bayern, si ripresentasse davanti a loro.

Il triplice fischio, per Marco una liberazione... il viso spento, lo sguardo fisso davanti a se, assente, gli occhi di Marco vorrebbero riempirsi di lacrime, ma non esce nulla... Avanza lentamente, frastornato, i giocatori avversari lo salutano e lui risponde automaticamente, senza dire nulla...

Il triplice fischio, per Mario una liberazione... troppe emozioni, troppe, non riesce a metabolizzarle tutte, lo stanno sovrastando... gli occhi brillano, qualche lacrima scende, i giocatori avversari, i suoi ex compagni che si avvicinano, lo salutano, Mario cerca una parola di conforto per tutti, quasi quasi si scusa per aver segnato... lo sguardo di Mario però è in cerca... mentre abbraccia i suoi ex compagni, i suoi occhi si spostano, a destra, a sinistra... guarda oltre... si gira indietro... poi di nuovo avanti e poi ecco... lo vede... Gli occhi pieni di lacrime, si avvicina a Marco, lo abbraccia, gli dà un bacio appassionato sul collo, poi gli passa le mani intorno alla testa e tra i capelli per cercare di consolarlo.

 

_immagini pubblicate da futebollarte su tumblr.com _

Non dice nulla... cosa potrebbe dirgli? “Ho sbagliato?”, “Scusa, non volevo segnare?” ci sarebbe solamente una cosa che potrebbe dire a Marco in questo momento, “ _avevi ragione tu Marco, torno a casa..._ ”

Marco lo guarda, come se ancora non avesse realizzato cosa è successo, lo sguardo di chi sta cercando disperatamente delle risposte... _non doveva andare in questo modo! Come siamo arrivati a questo punto?_ Sempre abbracciato al suo giovane amico, mentre Mario non riesce a decifrare lo sguardo del suo amico e continua ad accarezzarlo, Marco lascia fare, è rassegnato, distrutto dal dolore, che ormai dal suo sguardo non traspare più... come se non fosse più in grado di esprimere delle emozioni. _«Marco, se preferisci torno a casa con la squadra...»_ Marco appoggia la sua testa sulla spalla destra di Mario, mentre stringe le sue braccia intorno alla vita del suo giovane amico e finalmente qualcosa esce dalla sua bocca... _«Non lasciarmi solo, ti prego»_ supplica Marco, mentre i due amici abbracciati si incamminano verso gli spogliatoi, Marco abbandonato completamente sul corpo di Mario che lo tiene stretto a se. Sono gli ultimi ad uscire dal campo e mentre si avvicinano all'ingresso del tunnel, vengono letteralmente circondati dai fotografi, dal cameraman di Sky, da alcuni giornalisti... e tra questi c'è Jessica Kastrop di Sky Sport. Le domande non tardano ad arrivare, una dietro l'altra, Marco con lo sguardo ancora assente, si aggrappa ancora di più al suo amico, non dice nulla, non risponde ai giornalisti e continua a guardare avanti a se. Mario alza la mano destra, con il palmo aperto rivolto verso di loro, dicendo «adesso non è il momento, parleremo nei prossimi giorni» non fermandosi e cercando di superare quell'assembramento di persone per entrare nel tunnel. Jessica Kastrop, conosce bene sia Marco che Mario, sarebbe uno scoop riuscire ad intervistarli ora... ritenta «Mario, solo qualche domanda, Marco? ...», Mario si gira e le risponde «mi dispiace Jessica, non oggi», si volta di nuovo e scompare con Marco dentro il tunnel. Quante volte al termine della partita, abbracciati, si sono diretti insieme verso gli spogliatoi, ma non oggi... arrivati ad un certo punto le loro strade si devono dividere. Mario si ferma, Marco alza lo sguardo verso l'amico, intorno a loro un bel viavai di gente che procede in tutte le direzioni... Mario prende il biondo per un braccio e lo trascina alla loro destra, qualche metro lontano dalla gente. Marco appoggia la schiena sulla parete fredda del muro, mentre Mario si trova davanti a lui. Il biondo allunga le mani verso l'amico, afferra con le dita la maglia di Mario e la tiene stretta, cercando di evitare l'inevitabile e cioè che Mario tra qualche minuto entrerà nello spogliatoio degli ospiti. Alza lo sguardo verso l'amico per qualche secondo, le labbra gli tremano, lo abbassa di nuovo e con un filo di voce _«mi sono voltato, mi sono voltato Mario, mi dispiace»_ mentre alcune lacrime cominciano a scendere sulle guance. Si lascia andare ed appoggia la testa sul petto di Mario, stringe ancora di più la maglietta di Mario tra le sue dita, la stringe e la tira verso di se e Mario appoggia le sue mani sul collo del biondo, premendo la sua testa ancora di più sul suo petto. Marco piange singhiozzando... sempre attaccato al corpo dell'amico, _«quan-do hai segn-ato Ma-rio, mi so-no volta-to da-ll'altr-a par-te»_ Mario sta perdendo la presa su Marco, in quanto si sta lasciando andare, le sue ginocchia si piegano, le gambe non riescono più a sopportarne il peso, Mario prova a passargli le mani sotto le ascelle per tenerlo in piedi, ma Marco è come un peso morto e quindi è costretto ad allentare la presa, accompagnando la caduta di Marco. I due amici si ritrovano così inginocchiati sul pavimento, Marco non smette di piangere... « _no-n ce l'h-o fatta Ma-rio, no-n pot-ev-o gua-rd-are, vol-evo cor-re-re da te ed ab-brac-ciart-i_ » La luce riflette sui capelli biondi di Marco, alcune gocce sono cadute sulla sua testa... Mario singhiozzando non riesce più, a sua volta, a trattenere le lacrime e piange... Passa le mani sul viso di Marco e cerca di sollevare la sua testa, quindi guardando Marco negli occhi appoggia la fronte alla sua. Intanto Jessica Kastrop è riuscita a farsi largo all'interno del tunnel, vede Marco e Mario inginocchiati, abbracciati... fa segno al suo cameraman di raggiungerla ma Mister Klopp che ha seguito tutta la scena si frappone tra lei ed i due ragazzi «un pò di rispetto per loro» dice, invitandoli ad uscire dal tunnel. « _Dai Marco, ti aiuto ad alzarti_ » Mario, asciugandosi gli occhi con un lembo della maglietta, sussurra all'amico. Si rialza, allunga la mano destra, afferra il braccio sinistro di Marco che intanto ha poggiato il palmo della mano destra sul pavimento, dando una leggera spinta iniziale per facilitare il compito di Mario. I singhiozzi sono scomparsi, dai loro occhi rossi scende ancora qualche lacrima, ogni tanto, con minore frequenza ed intensità. Marco respira profondamente, apre la bocca, sta cercando di dire qualcosa, ma prima deve ricacciare indietro alcune lacrime... allunga la mano sinistra ed accarezza la guancia di Mario che appoggia la sua sul capo di Marco e poi gli chiede sorridendo «me la dai la tua maglietta?» Marco abbozza a sua volta un sorriso, «sicuro» e poi si sfila la maglietta gialla, la piega ben bene, nonostante sia sporca e impregnata di sudore e così fa Mario, quindi se la scambiano, mentre Marco allunga la testa verso l'amico baciandolo sulla guancia... Un lungo appassionato bacio. Quindi i due amici si abbracciano di nuovo e poi si dirigono verso il punto in cui dovranno prendere strade diverse per raggiungere il rispettivo spogliatoio. Marco, prima di salutarlo, dice a Mario «ci vediamo all'uscita tra una mezzoretta?» ed il giovane amico gli risponde «ok» annuendo e sorridendo con Mario che ricambia felice.

Marco solleva il portellone del Range Rover e lascia cadere dentro il bagagliaio la sacca... lo richiude e torna verso la portiera, la apre e si mette a sedere al posto di guida. Nonostante sia ormai buio, occhiali da sole scuri, cappellino e il cappuccio della felpa tirato su, cercando di mimetizzarsi e non dare troppo nell'occhio... Qualche tifoso si è attardato all'esterno dello stadio, c'è chi ne ha approfittato per mangiare qualcosa, bere una birra e stare in compagnia. L'argomento non può essere che l'esito della partita, Mario Götze, l'odiato Bayern Monaco... Marco guarda l'orologio... sono passati tre quarti d'ora, di Mario ancora nessuna traccia. Apre la portiera e scende, la richiude e quindi si appoggia su di essa... Continua a guardare nervosamente, alternativamente, l'orologio e la zona da dove escono gli atleti... Ed ecco fa la sua comparsa Toni Kroos e dietro di lui, un passo di distanza, Mario... _Toni? E lui che ci fa?_ Si chiede Marco... sospirando... _cosa è successo???_ mentre alcuni pensieri negativi sfrecciano veloci nella sua testa. Cerca comunque di mascherare il suo vero stato d'animo sorridendo... i due giocatori del Bayern lo hanno ormai raggiunto, Marco li saluta e Toni sorridendo ricambia, ma lo sguardo di Marco si sposta immediatamente dietro le spalle di Toni, dove Mario leggermente di lato si trova ed aspetta... un timido sorriso, anche se cerca quasi di evitare di guardare il biondo direttamente negli occhi, mordendosi nervosamente le unghie della mano destra... Marco continua a guardare il suo giovane amico, sollevando le sopracciglia, la bocca aperta, allargando le braccia, attendendo un cenno, un qualcosa che gli faccia capire cosa stia succedendo... perchè si è presentato con Toni. «Marco...» esordisce Toni, riguadagnando l'attenzione del compagno di nazionale, Marco si gira, lo guarda e Toni gli dice «te lo “rubiamo” per un paio d'ore... ci raduniamo a festeggiare nella hall dell'albergo...» _festeggiare... già... che illuso che sei Marco... pensavi forse che Mario giocasse ancora con te nel Borussia?_ Marco rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo verso Mario... che continua ad osservarlo senza dire nulla, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «C'era bisogno di venire con la guardia del corpo?» un amareggiato e polemico Marco nei confronti del suo giovane amico, senza curarsi del fatto che Toni sia lì accanto a loro e mentre lo dice Marco si avvicina a Mario... «ah, ma dimenticavo che tu non giochi più con il Borussia Dortmund, non giochi più con me... tu hai vinto, io ho perso... tu hai segnato il gol della vittoria...» però man mano che termina la frase, il tono di voce di Marco cambia, diventa più leggero, più dolce... Marco vuole passare più tempo possibile con Mario, vuole approfittare di questa situazione, questo sì, ma non vuole creare tensioni con il suo giovane amico. Allunga la mano destra, la passa dietro la testa di Mario facendo presa sul collo, un tocco delicato ed amichevole... tirando la testa verso la sua. Poi sorride... e sussurra _«ci vediamo dopo?»_ Mario che sospira felice, ha avuto paura che il loro momento potesse guastarsi... _«sì Marco, ceniamo insieme?»_ e Marco che ormai non fa neanche più caso a Toni risponde _«sicuro Mario, prenoto da qualche parte?»_ Mario fa una smorfia con la bocca e chiede al biondo _«mangiamo a casa, ti va?»_ ed aggiungendo _«preferirei non farmi vedere in giro, se non ti dispiace... per te va bene?»_ Marco non resiste più, colma quei pochi centimetri che li separano, sorride... abbraccia con passione Mario, con la coda dell'occhio osserva Toni... _potrà anche giocare con voi adesso... ma Mario è mio!_ pensa felice. Quindi si stacca, appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Mario e annuendo gli dice «ok Mario, ci mangiamo la pizza? Passo a prenderle mentre vado a casa...» Si stacca da Mario, un ultimo gesto, passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli del giovane amico, saluta Toni e poi di nuovo rivolto verso Mario, «se ti devo venire a prendere, chiamami». Mario sorride felice, saluta Marco e conclude «ok, a dopo» facendogli l'occhiolino. Quindi Marco apre la portiera della macchina, sale, mette in moto e si allontana velocemente... evita di guardare lo specchietto retrovisore, evita di guardare Mario e Toni andare via insieme... ma poi improvvisamente e con violenza, preme il pedale del freno... attiva il freno a mano, si toglie la cintura di sicurezza, apre la portiera, esce di corsa lasciando la portiera aperta, torna indietro correndo, verso Mario... lo chiama «MARIO! MARIO!» ma Mario ormai non è più lì... _«non te ne andare via, non lasciarmi solo, ti prego!»_

Marco guarda l'orologio, sono quasi le 22, sta impazientemente contando i minuti... manca ancora un'ora, aveva sospirato guardando l'orologio che segnava le 21... un'ora fa... adesso che sono le 22, si alza dal divano, spenge la televisione e si dirige verso la cucina. Apparecchia sommariamente, due tovagliette di sughero, alcuni piatti e posate volanti. Prima di arrivare a casa è passato a prendere alcuni tranci di pizza, funghi, würstel, salsiccia, un paio di pezzi semplici mozzarella e pomodoro... Appoggia la pizza sulla tavola, mentre accende il forno portando la temperatura a 200° … quindi torna un attimo in salotto, recupera l'iPhone e prova a chiamare... sente squillare ma dall'altra parte nessuno risponde... _potrei sentire Toni..._ pensa, ma poi boccia subito l'idea, _non voglio dargli questa soddisfazione..._ interrompe la chiamata e lascia cadere l'iPhone sul divano... quindi nervosamente torna in cucina... e decide di spengere momentaneamente il forno.

«Si fermi qui per favore» dice Mario cercando di trattenere dell'aria che vuole uscire dalla sua bocca, _quel moscato era eccezionale... ma forse ne ho bevuto un pò troppo..._ pensa Mario, mentre l'autista del taxi si ferma proprio davanti all'appartamento di Marco. «Sono cinquanta euro» «CINQUANTA EURO!!!» esclama gridando Mario, «ma è un FURTO!!!» protesta... il tassista si gira, è sicuro che lo ha riconosciuto, sa per certo che nel suo taxi è salito Mario Götze... quello che ha determinato la sconfitta dei gialloneri qualche ora prima, _magari questo tipo era in mezzo al muro giallo della SüdTribüne e sicuramente non era uno di quelli che mi ha applaudito..._ «ma come fa a chiedermi 50 euro, quanti chilometri abbiamo fatto...» «sono le 2 di notte, quindi c'è il supplemento notturno» spiega tranquillamente il tassista, allungando la mano destra verso Mario e muovendo simultaneamente e ripetutamente le 4 dita avanti ed indietro, facendo presente a Mario, con questo gesto, che si aspetta il pagamento di quanto dovutogli. Mario è visibilmente seccato, sta cercando di prendere tempo sperando che gli possa venire in mente qualcosa che lo possa tirare fuori da quell'impaccio... ma il tassista insiste «i soldi?» continua a chiedere... e Mario sbuffando... «ma 50 euro in questo momento non li ho con me... chi pensava che mi avrebbe chiesto una cifra così...» Il tassista non perde la calma e tranquillamente aggiunge «ho qualche amico al giornale... verrebbe fuori un bel titolo per l'edizione di domani...» Mario sospira, si passa nervosamente la lingua sul labbro inferiore... ma appena sente nominare “giornali” «no, no, aspetti... un modo lo troviamo, non c'è bisogno di chiamare i giornalisti...» quindi appoggia la mano sul poggiatesta dell'autista, sporgendosi verso di lui e dicendogli «mi dia un paio di minuti, salgo dal mio amico e prendo i soldi» l'autista sta per protestare, ma Mario aggiunge «non si fida???» ricevendo in risposta, «ok, ma fai presto.» Passano un pò di minuti ed ecco Mario avvicinarsi di nuovo al taxi, fa il gesto di lasciare la banconota da 50 euro in mano al tassista, ma poi all'ultimo la ritira indietro e chiede «la ricevuta».

Il tassista sbuffa, prende il blocchetto delle ricevute, ne compila una al volo e la lascia nelle mani di Mario dopo aver afferrato la banconota e poi senza neanche salutare, sgassa sgommando e se ne va. Mario sale con fatica i pochi scalini che lo separano dall'appartamento di Marco, è arrabbiato con se stesso, non per i 50 euro del taxi, ma perchè si sarebbe dovuto trovare già da qualche ora da Marco, perchè glielo aveva chiesto lui, prima di venire a Dortmund per la partita... Lui e Marco appoggiati al letto della camera dell'hotel di Londra... _«Marco, sabato sera, dopo la partita, posso rimanere da te?»_ Marco alza lo sguardo, _«tutto il tempo che vuoi!»_ sorridendo felice. _**(Schwarz Gelbe vs Rot)**_ E ricordando il sorriso felice di Marco, Mario si sente ancora di più un verme...

Prende la chiave dalla tasca dei pantaloni della tuta, si gira nervosamente, vede il tassista che lo segue con lo sguardo... _Sarà rimasto ad aspettarmi alzato Marco?_ Questo pensiero fisso per la testa di Mario mentre la chiave nella serratura, un paio di giri e poi ecco che si apre... Si sente un verme quando vedendo tutto buio tira un sospiro di sollievo... Non sarebbe proprio questo il momento giusto per affrontare l'ira di Marco... sì, perchè Mario è convinto che Marco sia arrabbiato con lui e pure a ragione... _Una cosa alla volta... Adesso pensiamo ai soldi..._ Mario si avvicina alla camera da letto, non può accendere la luce, non prova neanche con quella dell'iPhone... c'è sempre il rischio che Marco la veda... Appoggia la mano destra sulla porta della camera e sta per spingerla per entrare, ma prima si ferma un attimo... si concentra... c'è stato tante volte nella camera di Marco, ma adesso dovrà entrarci al buio e sta cercando di memorizzare mentalmente la disposizione di tutti gli oggetti presenti per evitare di andare a finirci contro e rischiare di svegliare Marco... Memorizza, sempre mentalmente, anche il percorso che deve fare per arrivare al comò e precisamente davanti al cassetto dove Marco è solito lasciare un pò di soldi per le emergenze... Spinge la porta e sta per entrare ma poi si ferma e fa un paio di passi indietro... si sfila le scarpe da ginnastica e con indosso solo le calze ai piedi entra... Quando esce di nuovo dalla camera con in mano una banconota da 50 euro tira un sospiro di sollievo... _fortuna che dall'ultima volta che sono venuto da Marco la disposizione degli oggetti è rimasta la stessa..._

Mario gira la chiave della porta dell'appartamento di Marco e poi la sfila dalla serratura... Ha appena consegnato i soldi al tassista, entra, prende la ricevuta e la appoggia sul mobile accanto all'ingresso... Si toglie di nuovo le scarpe da ginnastica e le lascia lì da qualche parte... il giaccone sul divano. Quindi per prima cosa si dirige in bagno, qualche effetto collaterale per tutto il moscato che si è bevuto, _che mi hanno fatto bere!!!_ Pensa di fare la doccia ma poi data la tarda ora decide di rimandarla alla mattina... passa dalla cucina, ha bisogno di bere un goccio d'acqua... Accende la luce, sulla tavola, una tovaglietta di sughero, un piatto, alcune posate ed un biglietto... Mario lo prende e legge... “ _Scusa se non ti ho aspettato alzato, ma ero stanchissimo. Nel forno ci sono alcuni pezzi di pizza, riscaldali a 200°... e poi guarda in frigo... notte_ ” Mario appoggia il biglietto sulla tavola, sospira, _che bastardo che sono stato... Marco..._ non ha fame e così lascia la pizza dentro il forno mentre apre il frigorifero... In primo piano, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, un piattino con una mega fetta di torta al cioccolato ed un biglietto accanto _._ Lo legge “ _mangiala solo se pensi di meritartela..._ ” Mario sorride, scuotendo la testa, prende il piattino e richiude il frigo, apre il cassetto della tavola e recupera un cucchiaio... si avvicina alla finestra, la serranda è alzata, Marco si è dimenticato di abbassarla prima di andare a dormire. Mario guarda fuori mentre sta gustando i primi cucchiai di torta... _«Piaciuta?_ » Mario si gira di scatto, il cucchiaio ben infilato in bocca, il piattino con la torta nella mano sinistra... davanti a lui Marco, in slip e maglietta, lo sguardo assonnato, i capelli ribelli mentre sta ricacciando indietro uno sbadiglio... Mario sfila il cucchiaio dalla bocca tenendolo nella mano destra e «ti ho svegliato Marco? Scusami, ho cercato di fare il più piano possibile...» Marco abbozza un sorriso, «tranquillo» avvicinandosi all'amico e poi aggiungendo «mangiata la pizza?» Marco appoggia il piattino della torta sulla tavola e risponde al biondo «non avevo molta fame Marco... sai, c'era da bere, da mangiare...» Marco si avvicina ancora di più, appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Mario e dice «non c'è problema... però vedo che il dolce te lo sei gustato» sorridendo... e Mario «era invitante, non sono riuscito a dirgli di no», distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo amico ed aggiungendo sussurrando _«anche se non credo di meritarmelo...»_ quindi affonda il cucchiaio nella torta recuperandone un bel pezzo, allunga il cucchiaio verso Marco che automaticamente apre la bocca gradendo il pensiero dell'amico... ma riuscendo ad emettere solo qualche suono, vista la grande quantità di dolce presente nella sua bocca «mmmmhhh». I due amici sorridono soddisfatti, si guardano negli occhi, se c'erano alcune nubi nere foriere di tempesta queste si sono dissolte all'istante. Mario vorrebbe evitare di entrare nell'argomento ma non può... deve a Marco delle spiegazioni... e con un filo di voce _«scusami Marco, non ci sono giustificazioni... mi dispiace... non mi sono accorto del tempo che passava, ho bevuto un pò troppo e così...»_ Marco lo interrompe, gli passa la mano sinistra tra i capelli «non è successo nulla, può capitare... almeno ti sei divertito?» e Mario prontamente e felice per le parole di Marco... «sì, sono stato bene...» e poi avendo quasi paura di chiederlo _«ma non sei arrabbiato?»_ Marco sorride... «lo ero ed anche tanto, ho gridato, ho pianto, ma qualche ora fa... adesso mi è passato tutto... o quasi» poi passando un braccio intorno a quello di Mario, «andiamo a dormire?» ed aggiungendo «dai, che ti devi far perdonare» e ridendo si avvia verso la camera da letto. Mario lo segue fino al salotto e poi gli dice «faccio un salto a lavare i denti e poi arrivo» e Marco «vengo anche io».

Marco è tornato a letto subito mentre Mario è rimasto qualche minuto in più in bagno, poi quando entra nella camera da letto si toglie il sopra della tuta, si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto per riuscire a togliere i pantaloni e li lascia cadere sul pavimento. Solleva il piumone dal lato destro del letto, non c'è neanche bisogno di guardare... il lato destro è il suo mentre quello sinistro di Marco, sempre così, sempre stato e non può sbagliarsi. Si infila sotto il piumone... un leggero brivido percorre la sua schiena... si sistema meglio il cuscino sotto la testa, poi si volta a sinistra, non vede nulla, ma allunga la mano alla ricerca del biondo e quando sente il suo braccio, si avvicina con tutto il suo corpo e gli passa il braccio destro intorno alla sua vita... _«Marco?»_ chiama Mario l'amico sussurrando. _«Dimmi Mario»_ risponde immediatamente il biondo. _«Ti devo 50 euro»_ e Marco nonostante sia mezzo assonnato risponde _«ma ancora non abbiamo fatto nulla... e tu mi parli di soldi e poi lo sai... per te è gratis»_ ridendo... Mario sorride, si stringe di più al suo amico aggrappandosi al suo braccio destro, _«dai, non scherzare... ho preso 50 euro dal cassetto del comò, ho avuto problemi con il taxi...»_ e nei minuti successivi gli racconta della disavventura. Non ha terminato il racconto che si accorge che Marco si è addormentato, allora si accoccola proprio accanto a lui e non ci vuole molto perchè anche Mario si addormenti sereno.

Mario sente dei rumori, sinceramente non ha voglia di aprire gli occhi, stava dormendo così bene e gli piacerebbe continuare a poltrire... poi preso dalla curiosità guarda... in piedi, accanto al bordo sinistro del letto c'è Marco, che sta combattendo con una scarpa che non vuole togliersi... saltella e tira con forza cercando di non cadere e ogni tanto ricerca l'equilibrio perduto rischiando più di una volta di franare a terra... Mario sorride... lo guarda e sorride... sistema il cuscino in modo da potersi gustare meglio la scena e continua a guardare senza dire nulla, sorridendo... «potrei rimanere così per ore a guardarti» ed aggiungendo «provato a sciogliere i lacci?» ridendo... Marco alza lo sguardo, non pensava di dare spettacolo... la scarpa del piede sinistro tra le mani, con il piede ancora dentro, in precario equilibrio sulla gamba destra... «ops Mario... ti ho svegliato?» «stavo sonnecchiando» risponde Mario ma poi aggiunge «ma dove sei stato? Come mai ti stai spogliando di nuovo?» e Marco, «torno a dormire... è ancora presto, sono le 7». Marco è finalmente riuscito a togliersi entrambe le scarpe e le lancia con un gesto di stizza verso la porta della camera, quindi rimasto solo in slip e maglietta si infila sotto il piumone... e si aggrappa subito al corpo caldo di Mario... «ahhhh, adesso sto meglio» mentre il giovane amico protesta «ma sei gelato... ma che sei uscito a fare?» Mario lo guarda fisso negli occhi mentre il biondo abbozza un sorriso e poi vedendo che il suo sguardo non lo molla un attimo ammette «sono uscito a portare fuori il cane, a fare i bisogni...» Mario non ride più, è perplesso... «ma tu non hai un cane Marco» «no, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto averlo» e poi vedendo che Mario attende ancora una risposta, «sono uscito a comprare le sigarette, le avevo finite» Mario sorride... e con l'indice della mano destra comincia a battere sulla fronte del biondo... dicendo «toc toc, c'è qualcuno lì dentro???» Marco ride... Mario aggiunge «e da quando avresti cominciato a fumare?» «da qualche mese, da quando sei andato via tu...» quindi scompare completamente sotto il piumone continuando a ridere... Mario a sua volta lo segue, allunga le mani verso la vita del biondo facendogli il solletico... e mentre sta “torturando” il suo amico «e tu pensi che non me ne sarei accorto? Puzzeresti come un posacenere» continuando con il solletico, mentre Marco si contorce dal ridere, implorando pietà «basta Mario, ti prego, basta!!! Non resisto più...» «ok» il giovane si ferma, mentre la risata di Marco comincia piano piano ad affievolirsi... All'improvviso la testa di Marco fuoriesce da sotto il piumone, Marco ansima... e si appoggia alla spalliera, sistemando il cuscino dietro di lui. La sagoma in movimento di Mario si aggira ancora sotto il piumone, Marco la segue con interesse ed un poco di preoccupazione. Tira le gambe verso di se, appena sente le mani di Mario cercare di afferrargli un piede... ma Mario non si perde d'animo e continua ad avanzare verso il biondo... Marco, non sapendo cosa abbia in mente il suo giovane amico decide di agire... e dice «attenzione li sotto, sto per sganciare...» non riuscendo a trattenere una risata, mentre da sotto il piumone, improvvisamente, la sagoma si allontana velocemente dal corpo di Marco e dopo qualche istante la testa di Mario fa capolino accanto al biondo... «ehi... non vale, non puoi usare armi di distruzione di massa... sono vietate dalla convenzione di Ginevra» ride felice... poi sospira a fondo, prende il suo cuscino, lo sistema dietro di se per appoggiarsi, a sua volta, alla spalliera... Cala il silenzio nella stanza... i due amici stanno rifiatando... Marco si gira verso Mario che ancora sta guardando davanti a se... con un filo di voce lo chiama _«Mario?»_ il golden-boy della nazionale tedesca appoggia la testa sul cuscino prima di guardare alla sua sinistra rispondendo «dimmi...» Marco si avvicina un poco all'amico, la sua mano destra sulla testa del giovane e mentre parla le sue dita cominciano a giocare con i capelli di Mario... «hai sentito di Tom Daley?» «il tuffatore inglese?» chiede conferma il giovane e Marco fa segno di sì con la testa, aggiungendo «sì, proprio lui...» aspettando che il suo amico almeno preso dalla curiosità gli chieda altro... «che è successo? Che ha fatto?» e Marco «ha pubblicato un video su YouTube» Mario guarda il biondo, lo scruta, cercando di capire cosa stia passando per la sua testa... e poi «dai Marco, dimmi... ti devo tirare fuori le parole con le pinze? Parla...» sorridendo, tirando su le ginocchia verso il petto ed attendendo che Marco aggiunga altro. «Beh, in breve ha detto che in questo momento sta uscendo con un ragazzo e non potrebbe essere più felice... E' scattato un qualcosa, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato...» «No, non lo sapevo... ma quindi ha fatto outing?» e l'amico in risposta «no, non si è dichiarato, ha detto solo che esce con qualcuno e questo è un lui... tutto qui» «beh, non sarà stata sicuramente una decisione facile da prendere» dice Mario, «per questo va sicuramente ammirato, anche se così può avere dei problemi con la sua carriera» e Marco «tu dici? Avrebbe fatto meglio non dirlo?» «non so Marco, difficile dare dei giudizi da fuori... sono cose che devi vivere, giorno dopo giorno, ed anche in quel caso non è facile prendere la decisione giusta» «ma infatti l'ha detto che non è stato facile decidere in un senso o nell'altro...» poi spostando il discorso sul loro ambiente «ma tu credi che anche nel mondo del pallone, nel “nostro” mondo sarebbe possibile mettersi così a nudo?» Mario appoggia le mani ai lati delle sue gambe, spinge per tirarsi un poco più su, quindi alza il ginocchio destro e ci appoggia il gomito del braccio destro. Lo sguardo fisso su Marco, «non so, i tuffi sono comunque uno sport individuale... ma il calcio... un gruppo di 20/25 persone... non è detto che tutti accetterebbero una situazione di questo tipo... infatti non mi sembra che ci siano esempi del genere, almeno con giocatori di una certa importanza» Marco si passa la mano sulla guancia destra e poi dietro il collo massaggiandolo «di recente un giocatore americano se non ricordo male... che quando ha fatto outing ha annunciato pure il ritiro, nonostante la giovane età e poi c'era un calciatore svedese, Anton Hysen... ma lui giocava in una squadra di dilettanti» Mario continua a fissare Marco, una leggera risatina... con l'amico che si sente osservato, diventa leggermente rosso e chiede «perchè mi guardi in questo modo?» e Mario sempre sorridendo, «ma non è che stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa???» «No, Mario» risponde il biondo e sembra non voler aggiungere altro, lascia un attimo di pausa ma poi conclude «ma se un giorno dovesse accadere, saresti il primo a saperlo e spero che se dovesse capitare a te lo vorrai condividere con me» continuando a ridere... e Mario divertito dal comportamento dell'amico, «certo Marco, ma non c'è n'è bisogno... io lo so già che sei pazzo di me» ridendo. Poi come se si fosse ricordato di aver lasciato la manopola del gas aperta... «ma tu stai svicolando, mi stai evitando...» e lanciandosi su di lui aggiunge «dove sei stato??? Dimmelo...» riprendendo a fargli il solletico. Marco non riesce ad organizzare alcuna difesa, subisce passivamente Mario ridendo così forte che ad un certo punto il giovane amico si ferma... Marco è steso sul letto e si contorce dal ridere... «volevo farti una sorpresa, sono stato al forno a prendere qualche pasta» asciugandosi le lacrime agli occhi e mettendosi a sedere. Il silenzio nella stanza, Mario che osserva con orgoglio gli occhi luccicanti del suo amico, lo guarda, sorride ma non dice nulla... Marco sorride a sua volta... _«Mario?»_ e senza attendere risposta, «quanti miliardi di persone ci sono nel mondo?»Mario alza le spalle, allargando le braccia e scuotendo la testa... «non ne ho idea Marco, perchè?» Il biondo si succhia il labbro superiore ma invece di rispondere pone un'altra domanda, «70/80 anni cosa sono in confronto all'infinito?» Mario apre la bocca, non sa se sorridere o preoccuparsi... _chissà dove vuole andare a parare il biondo..._ ma prova a dare una risposta, «nulla Marco, nulla...» Marco fa una smorfia con la bocca, i lati si allargano, un sorriso nasce spontaneo, spostandosi di lato in modo da trovarsi proprio davanti al suo giovane amico, in ginocchio. Mario, continua a guardarlo ma non è ancora riuscito a decrifrarlo... «Marco, tutto ok?» il biondo fa segno di sì con la testa... poi apre la bocca, sembra che stia per dire qualcosa, poi si ferma, si passa la lingua ai lati della bocca, quindi si mette a sedere sopra le sue gambe, passa la mano destra tra i capelli... non perdendo mai lo sguardo di Mario... «ci sono solo 3 anni di differenza tra me e te Mario, siamo nati nella stessa nazione, abbiamo vissuto per molti anni nella stessa città, abbiamo giocato nella stessa squadra, nella stessa nazionale, condiviso lo stesso appartamento, lo stesso letto...» Mario lo guarda divertito, mentre Marco prosegue, «io sono nato in Germania ma tu saresti potuto nascere in Australia, io in Germania e tu in Argentina... io in Germania e tu nelle isole Far Öer», Mario interrompe l'amico «ma sempre io in trasferta?» ridendo con gusto... mentre Marco diventa serio, «dai Mario, non guastare il momento... ma non lo capisci?» «cosa Marco» il biondo scuote la testa e poi si lascia andare sul corpo di Mario che preso alla sprovvista allarga le braccia non sapendo cosa fare... Marco abbraccia stretto Mario, « _Sunny... era destino che ci incontrassimo..._ » «come sei filosofico oggi» sorridendo... mentre Marco appoggia la sua testa sul petto dell'amico e rimane in quel modo, abbracciato e senza alzare lo sguardo, «andiamo a trovare Franz più tardi?» _«Va bene Woody»_ Marco lo guarda e sorride... «era tanto che non mi chiamavi così».

Marco e Mario, entrano al Westpark. Sono in tenuta sportiva ma non sono venuti per correre, le gambe ancora risentono della fatica della sera prima, della partita contro il Bayern e di tutto quello che ha comportato in dispendio fisico, ma soprattutto psichico. I due amici hanno deciso di andare a trovare Franz. Il chiosco si trova proprio davanti a loro, qualche decina di metri più avanti. Da lontano si sente... «Ma guarda te chi sta arrivando...» e qualche istante dopo, dalla porta del chiosco, ecco uscire Franz che con passo spedito raggiunge Marco e Mario. Saluta Marco normalmente, dato che lo vede abbastanza spesso, forse ultimamente di meno, da quando Mario se n'è andato, ma ogni tanto capita a salutare. Invece afferra tra le sue possenti braccia Mario, alzandolo di peso... e lasciandolo dopo qualche secondo, «che bella sorpresa, felice di rivederti», mentre Mario sorride e poi gli chiede, «come va Franz? Non potevo andare via senza salutarti...» «Va abbastanza bene... certo che ieri ci hai fatto un bello scherzo» dice sorridendo... Mario si passa la mano destra dietro la testa, sulla nuca e la massaggia leggermente... «scusami Franz... è andata così» e Franz, «ma non ti devi scusare, sei un giocatore del Bayern adesso ed è logico che tu segni per loro» poi aggiungendo «però hai preso la decisione giusta non esultando, è ancora fresca la ferita della tua partenza» Marco si appoggia, da dietro, sulle spalle di Mario... ed ascolta sereno la conversazione, poi Franz guarda il biondo e gli chiede «ma è stata tua l'idea di portare Mario sotto il muro giallo?» Marco sempre dietro il giovane amico, sorride a Franz, ma non riesce a rispondergli perchè gli è improvvisamente venuto un groppo in gola, perciò annuisce solamente. «Mario, tienitelo stretto questo ragazzo qua» indicando Marco, il quale sente inumidirsi gli occhi, passa le braccia intorno al collo di Mario ed appoggia la guancia su quella del suo giovane amico e quando si toccano, sente un brivido percorrere la sua schiena... un pò il freddo, un pò l'atmosfera carica di tanti ricordi, a cui i due amici non possono rimanere insensibili... anche se volessero non possono... Mario gira la testa alla sua destra, che quasi i nasi dei due amici si toccano e sorride felice, mentre la mano destra la passa dietro di se, intorno al collo di Marco... lo accarezza dolcemente dicendo «ormai non mi scappa più, siamo legati da un vincolo indissolubile» e sente sospirare Marco, che stringe le sue braccia ancora più forte intorno al suo collo e gli dà un bacio delicato sulla guancia.

Dopo qualche istante di commozione, i due amici abbracciati si dirigono insieme a Franz verso il chiosco... Arrivati, si mettono a sedere su due sgabelli, mentre Franz rientrato chiede loro, «il solito?» Marco e Mario si voltano, si guardano e sorridono... ed all'unisono rispondono «ok Franz».

Consumata la colazione, seconda colazione della giornata dopo le paste del forno e parlato inevitabilmente della partita del giorno prima, Mario infila la mano in tasca e mette sul bancone 10 euro, Franz non fa in tempo a prenderli che Marco lo precede, sostituendo i 10 euro di Mario con 10 euro presi dalla sua tasca... Mario sta per protestare mentre Franz memore della scenetta di qualche mese prima si appoggia alla parete del chiosco sorridendo divertito... Marco guarda con un'espressione “cattiva” il giovane amico, senza dire nulla... Mario si mette a ridere, sta per rilanciare quando il suo iPhone comincia a vibrare, accompagnato da un'allegra musichetta... Preme il tasto per accettare la chiamata e sussurra a Marco, _«ti sei salvato, ringrazia la telefonata...»_ mentre con la mano sinistra prende i suoi 10 euro restituiti da Marco e li infila in tasca. «Ciao cucciolo» esordisce Mario e poi «ehi Felix, non strillare, non capisco niente di quello che stai dicendo» quindi si alza dallo sgabello e si sposta di qualche metro, anche se non c'è bisogno di essere lì vicino per capire che è sorto qualche “problema” tra i due fratelli. «No Felix non l'ho ancora letto, no, neanche internet, perchè?» «aspetta un attimo, che stai dicendo...» e poi «sì, è qui con me» Mario che aveva esordito rispondendo alla chiamata con un sorriso adesso ha lo sguardo cupo e preoccupato... «ma ti pare possibile una cosa del genere? Pensi che potrei fargli una bastardata del genere? Tu pensi che potrei fargli del male?» Intanto Marco, che stava parlando con Franz, si ferma... anche lui comincia a preoccuparsi, vedendo con quanta animosità Mario sta cercando di difendersi dalle accuse di Felix ed avendo il sentore che il problema nato tra i due fratelli lo possa coinvolgere... Marco non riesce a capire di cosa lo stia accusando, ma considerato l'ottimo rapporto che c'è tra Mario e Felix deve trattarsi di qualcosa di serio.

Mario non vuole alzare la voce con suo fratello, anche se Felix lo sta incalzando così violentemente che sta facendo fatica a mantenere la calma. «Mi dispiace ti stiano tartassando per questo, ma ti assicuro che non ho fatto nulla» poi quasi con le lacrime agli occhi «è stata una mia scelta Felix, ma pensavo di avere comunque il vostro appoggio» si asciuga qualche lacrima «mi dispiace che tu debba subirne le conseguenze...» ma riprendendo un pò di vigore, «ma se ti dicono così come poi possono considerarsi tuoi amici...» «Felix...» ma non riesce a proseguire perchè il fratello non gliene lascia il modo, _«aspetta, te lo passo... ma ti assicuro che non è come può sembrare, non è quello che tu pensi...»_ quindi passa l'iPhone a Marco, che si è alzato a sua volta dallo sgabello avvicinandosi al suo giovane amico, intuendo che Felix voglia parlare con lui... Mario guarda Marco negli occhi, lo sguardo perso, le lacrime che scendono, un filo di voce, _«Marco, ti prego, non è come può sembrare, hai fiducia in me?»_ Marco non riesce a capire, vedere Mario in quelle condizioni lo prova a tal punto che anche lui è sul punto di lasciarsi andare, sfogandosi... _«Mario, ma cosa è successo?»_ Ma Mario non risponde, gli fa solo cenno di prendere l'iPhone e va verso Franz chiedendogli «hai una copia del Kicker per favore?» Franz si trova a disagio, vedere i due ragazzi in quelle condizioni... «certo Mario, ma... c'è qualcosa che posso fare?» e Mario «hai già letto il giornale?» e lui, «no questa mattina ho avuto molto da fare, me l'hanno consegnato ed io l'ho lasciato da qualche parte là dietro senza neanche guardare la prima pagina». Quindi si allontana un attimo, tornando da Mario con il giornale in mano, mentre osserva la prima pagina e letteralmente sbianca... consegna il giornare a Mario e l'unica cosa che esce dalla sua bocca è «Mario...» Intanto Marco sta parlando con Felix cercando di fargli riacquistare un pò di serenità, «Felix, ma cos'è successo?» «Il giornale? Lo sta guardando adesso Mario...» «no, non mi ha detto nulla e tu? Ok, tranquillo, adesso me lo faccio spiegare da lui... Vedrai che qualsiasi cosa sia successa troveremo il modo di sistemarla... ok?» e poi «dove sei adesso?» una pausa e quindi conclude «va bene ,ora torna a prepararti, in bocca al lupo per la partita, sì, sì, quando vuoi venire a casa basta che mi chiami e ti vengo a prendere... ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni al campo, ok?» Marco sta per chiudere la chiamata e conclude sussurrando _«Mario ti vuole un mondo di bene, non dimenticarlo, ciao»._ Marco torna al bancone, Mario e Franz lo stanno fissando... Mario tiene tra le sue mani il giornale, una presa così stretta da lasciarci il segno... «Mario, ma cos'è successo, per favore...» Mario prova a spiccicare qualche parola, « _Marco, ti assicuro che non è come può sembrare, devi avere fiducia in me_ » Marco si avvicina ancora di più al suo amico, « _tranquillo Mario, però... cosa mi state nascondendo? Cos'è successo?_ » Allunga la mano sinistra afferrando un lato del giornale, in un primo momento Mario fa forza cercando di mantenerne il possesso... ma poi Marco dà uno strattone, prende il giornale, lo apre in modo da poter vedere la prima pagina... secondi che sembrano ore, la tensione del momento si avverte nell'aria, il viso di Marco che passa da un rosa pallido ad un rosso fuoco... alza lo sguardo dal bordo del giornale, diretto verso Mario, che fa un passo avvicinandosi, mentre Marco ne fa uno indietro per allontanarsi, _«Marco, ti prego, non fare così, posso spiegarti...»_ «Ma-Mario, come hai po-potuto...» Marco si porta le mani agli occhi, lasciando la presa sul giornale che cade in terra, mostrando la prima pagina del Kicker...

Il titolo che già qualche mese prima aveva sconvolto così tanto Marco...

 

**GÖTZEUS NO MORE! **

 

... e sotto il titolo,

 

_sono bastati pochi mesi a Mario per dimenticare Marco..._

_immagine pubblicata da monekylove su tumblr.com _

_«Mario, come hai potuto»_ continua a ripetere il biondo... compiendo qualche altro passo indietro mentre Mario è ormai a pochi centimetri da lui. _«Marco, ti posso spiegare»_ tentando di asciugare le lacrime che gli stanno annebbiando la vista... _«Non credo ci sia nulla da spiegare... Si vede dalla foto che non vedevi l'ora di sostituirmi...»_ Marco cerca di trattenere qualche singhiozzo, un attimo prima era felice ed è bastato un nulla per farlo piombare nello sconforto... Sconvolto da quanto ha visto... Mario appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Marco mentre il biondo cerca di divincolarsi, ma Mario stringe ancora di più e mentre lo fa gli dice « _non andare via, lasciami spiegare..._ » Il biondo alza entrambe le mani, le stringe a pugno, Mario socchiude gli occhi facendo una smorfia con la bocca, è sicuro che Marco non potrebbe mai colpirlo ma in quel frangente, in quei lunghissimi secondi questa certezza non ce l'ha più... potrebbe lasciare la presa, lasciare alcuni metri tra lui e Marco evitando i colpi... ma quasi quasi sarebbe felice se Marco decidesse invece di affondare... L'amico scoppia a piangere, singhiozza... i pugni a mezz'aria, tentenna... poi li lascia cadere con forza sul petto del suo giovane amico che non molla la presa, anzi afferra ancora più saldamente Marco e lo costringe ad abbracciarlo... Marco sta cercando di fare resistenza, batte ancora una volta i pugni sul petto di Mario ma poi invece di colpire di nuovo afferra la sua maglietta, la stringe, guarda Mario negli occhi, non dice nulla ma “come hai potuto” rimbomba nella testa di Mario. La mano destra di Mario dietro la testa di Marco, lo spinge verso di lui e rimangono abbracciati così per molti minuti... Marco con un filo di voce... _«Qualche mese fa, proprio qui... ti ricordi?» «Sì, Marco... mi dispiace ma non mi sono rimangiato quello che ti dissi»_ ed in quel momento la voce di Mario, le parole pronunciate...

«La nostra esultanza, ed è solo nostra... io festeggerò i miei gol e quelli dei miei compagni, così come tu farai altrettanto con i tuoi, ma quella esultanza è solo nostra». _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

Germania, regione della Ruhr, Dortmund, aeroporto Dortmund 21. Un A319 della compagnia Germanwings si trova allineato sulla pista 06 in attesa del via libera da parte della torre.

Il volo 4U 4066 delle 15.45 è in partenza, destinazione Baviera, Monaco, l'arrivo è previsto per le 16.50.

Una voce annuncia l'imbarco per i passeggeri del volo 4U 4066 della Germanwings per Monaco...

«Devo andare...» Marco lo sguardo verso il pavimento... è così terribilmente dispiaciuto per come ha reagito, per non avere avuto fiducia in Mario, per averlo subito accusato... _«Mario... perdonami...»_ Mario sorride, i due amici ne hanno passate tante... ma sono sempre insieme, il loro rapporto non è cambiato, è troppo forte perchè ci possa essere qualcosa o qualcuno che lo scalfisca... _«Dai vieni qua»_ gli dice Mario aggiungendo _«fatti abbracciare...»_ Marco non se lo fa ripetere, le sue braccia intorno alla vita del suo giovane amico, _«avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, che si trattava solo di un esercizio di allenamento... ma non pensavo che avrebbero potuto montarci una non notizia come poi invece hanno fatto...»_ « _lo so Mario ma..._ » _«ma... non avrei dovuto dubitare di te... mi dispiace terribilmente»_ Mario si stacca dall'amico, allunga la mano destra andando ad accarezzare la guancia sinistra del biondo e chiedendogli... «dai, un sorriso prima che vada via...» Marco ci prova... ed alla fine ci riesce... «così va meglio, ti chiamo quando arrivo a casa, ok?» «ok Mario... quan-quando ci rivediamo?» prova timidamente a chiedere il biondo... «presto Marco, presto... tra poco sarà Natale... non passeremo qualche giorno insieme?» facendogli l'occhiolino mentre sul viso di Marco un bel sorriso... Mario sta raggiungendo la zona d'imbarco ma prima di salutare Marco, grida... «WOODY!!!» e ride... un saluto con la mano poi si gira e sparisce alla vista del biondo.

L'aereo si è appena portato sopra le nuvole, il segnale delle cinture di sicurezza si spenge, Mario le slaccia, reclina leggermente il sedile, appoggia la testa, guarda alla sua sinistra... dall'oblò vede il sole avvicinarsi all'orizzonte... _Marco..._

_foto © NEWSCOM _

 

_immagini pubblicate da chelsea-hazard su tumblr.com _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere solo una storia di passaggio... questo prima che uscisse la foto di Mario con Thiago Alcantara... e non posso certo dire di non essere rimasto "sconvolto" appena l'ho vista... pensavo ad uno scherzo, di cattivo gusto, un fotomontaggio... no, no, la foto era vera... Ero sicuro che Mario non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa del genere... ma di fronte all'evidenza era difficile pensare che invece la verità fosse un'altra... Su tumblr è arrivata la spiegazione... per chi non avesse ancora visto il video, cercatelo nel mootore di ricerca... (non so se posso mettere il link...) e cercate questa descrizione "Götze: Spiel war "nicht angenehm"! FC Bayern zurück zum Alltag". Il primo risultato ottenuto è il video in questione... si Mario si è "scontrato" in aria con Thiago... ma faceva parte di un esercizio d'allenamento... Pep... ma inventati qualcos'altro, no?  
> Un'ultima nota... è di questi giorni la notizia di Tom Daley... l'ho inserita nel racconto ma solo superficialmente, solo perchè ho pensato che comunque sarà stata argomento di "discussione" anche nel mondo del pallone... "chi sono io per giudicare?" non l'ho detto io ma Papa Francesco ed io mi associo... la vita è così breve ed ognuno ha il diritto di cercare di essere felice... se Tom lo è io non posso che essere felice per lui.  
> Non sto preparando il terreno per un outing di Marco o Mario :) ormai chi legge le mie storie sa che prendo spunto sempre da fatti reali, anche se poi mi diverto a giocare con le situazioni... la linea che separa l'essere amici da l'essere più che amici, nelle mie storie è molto sottile anche se a volte sembra non esserci.


End file.
